M-TASS
thumb|Logo oficial de M-TASS *'Nombre:' M-TASS (Em-Tas) *'Número de Miembros: 5' (2 Chicas y 3 Chicos). *'Número de ex-miembros:' 1 chica *'Origen: 'Écija (Sevilla) y Córdoba, España *'Color Oficial: '''Rojo *'Nombre Fanclub:' Pandas *'Creación: 12 de Diciembre de 2012 *'''Debut: 23 de Febrero del 2013.thumb|right|335 px Grupo de baile de 5 miembros, 3 chicos y 2 chicas. Su objetivo es dar espectáculo en un escenario al mayor público posible y grabar algunos vídeos. Hasta ahora se dedican al K-Pop, pero no se cierran ninguna puerta. Carrera 'Pre-Debut' Jota y Amu fueron los que empezaron a reclutar a los demás miembros para llegar a formar M-TASS, y el grupo fue fundado el 12 de diciembre de 2012. El grupo iba a ser formado por 5 integrantes, pero al final decidieron incluír al sexto miembro. Realizaron su primera actuación juntos el 23 de noviembre de 2012, en el Mangafest de Sevilla, interpretando la tétrica canció Hyde de VIXX. 'Debut' El grupo hizo su debut el 23 de Febrero de 2013 en el I Certamen Korea Pop Ultimate Dance, celebrado en Córdoba. Quedaron en octava posición siendo su debut, y obtuvieron muchos seguidores. Interpretaron la canción Lovey Dovey de T-ara. El vídeo de dicha actuación fue posteado por el fanclub oficial de T-ara (QUEEN's) nada más ser subido, lo que hizo que el grupo fuera bastante conocido nada más debutar. Les gusta hacer las llamadas "M-TASS TV", en las que cuentan cómo van sus ensayos y los proyectos que harán próximamente. Integrantes thumb|left|600px Integrantes (izq.-der.): Jota, Amu, Naxter, Tohru, Rec Jota (Líder, rapero, coordinador) Amu '(Sublíder, iniciadora) '''Rec '(Expresión corporal) '''Naxter (Visual, rapero, diseñador) Tohru (Bailarina principal y Maknae) Currículum 'Grupales' 1. Lovey Dovey (T-ara) 2. Sherlock (SHINee) 3. Rock ur body (VIXX) 4. Just go (Rania) 5. Number 9 (T-ara) 6. Hyde (VIXX) 7. Voodoo doll (VIXX) 'Sub-unidades' 1. We are a bit different (Evol) - Tohru, Amu y Jota 2. Just go (Rania) - Tohru, Amu y Jota 3. Clap (Teen Top) - Tohru y Amu 4. Bounce (JJ Project) - Tohru y Rec 5. Oppa Oppa (Super Junior) - Tohru y Rec 6. Sexy love (T-ara) - Amu y Jota 7. Roly Poly (T-ara) - Naxter y Jota 8. Female president (Girl's Day) - Rec, Tohru, Jota y Amu 9. Now (Trouble Maker) - Amu y Jota 10. Wassup (Wassup) - Tohru y Jota 11. Goodbye baby (Miss A) - Rec y Jota 12. Miss you (Tiny G) - Rec, Tohru y Amu 'Solos' 1. River (AKB48) - Jota 2. T-ara Mix - Jota 3. Female president (Girl's Day) - Jota 4. Rocking (Teen Top) - Jota 5. 24 hours (Sunmi) - Tohru 6. Judas (Lady Gaga) - Naxter 7. Number 9 (T-ara) - Jota 8. Bad girls (Lee Hyori) - Tohru 9. Holiday (Henry) - Rec 10. Miss right (Teen Top) - Amu 11. Everybody (Backstreet's Boys) - Jota 12. Incredible (XIA Junsu) - Jota 13. Ringa linga (Taeyang) - Tohru 14. Miniskirt (AOA) - Tohru 15. What's going on (B1A4) - Jota 16. Dr. Feel good (Rania) - Tohru 17. No more perfume on you (Teen Top) - Rec 18. Goodnight kiss (Hyosung) - Tohru 19. Nillili mambo (Block B) - Amu 20. It's me (Kahi) - Tohru 21. I got a boy (Girl's Generation) - Jota 22. Wonder boy (Super Junior) - Rec 23. Hush (Miss A) - Jota 24. Never ever (JiYeon) - Jota 'Colaboraciones' 1. Rip off (After School) - Jota con IAM+ 2. Bunny style (T-ara) - Jota con IAM+ 3. I go crazy because of you (T-ara) - Jota con Sae de IAM+ 4. Sexy love (T-ara) - Jota con Sae de IAM+ 5. Gentleman (PSY) - M-TASS con IAM+ 6. Jeon won diary (T-ara N4) - Jota con IAM+ 7. Female president (Girl's Day) - Jota con Kye de IAM+ 8. The Ice-cream boys (Hyuna and SNSD mashup) - Jota con Sae de IAM+ 9. Sherlock (SHINee) - M-TASS con Kye de IAM+ 10. Expect me (Girl's Day) - Tohru, Rec y Jota con Imahe de KBB 11. Do you know me? (T-ara) - Jota con Sae de IAM+ 12. Catallena (Orange Caramell) - Tohru y Jota con Javo de Yeosin Curiosidades *Su mascota es el oso panda. *Algunos miembros son de la ciudad de Córdoba, mientras que el resto son de Écija, pueblo de Sevilla. *Son muy cercanos a IAM+. Incluso hacen colaboraciones juntos. *Su grupo favorito en común y su principal inspiración es VIXX. *Cada miembro del grupo posee el logo en su color oficial dentro del grupo. *Junto con IAM+, Time Control, DayDream, FLA5H, Yeosin y algunas personas más forman La Liga del Mal. *Lya dejó el grupo ya que ha sido elegida para una academia profesional, por lo que le es imposible estar en el grupo y haciendo sus actividades de la academia a la vez. *A principios de septiembre un nuevo miembro ingresó en el grupo, de Córdoba también, bajo el nombre artístico de Rec. *Obtuvieron su primer premio en el Ficzone de Granada, el día 26 de abril de 2014, con la canción Voodoo doll de VIXX. Contacto Twitter: https://twitter.com/MTASS1 Facebook: http://www.facebook.com/MTASSDanceGroup Youtube: http://www.youtube.com/user/mtassdancegroup e-mail: m.tassdancegroup@gmail.com